Quiz Fic
by Aruda L
Summary: Quiz Fic Update... Ini adalah Fic khusus untuk mengasah kemampuan kalian tentang Anime Naruto, dengan cara menjawab beberapa soal. Tertarik mencoba? Silahkan jump ke chapter terakhir.
1. Chapter 1

L-Kun: Cao, saya mau buat Fic baru lagi nih.

Readers: Fic aneh apa lagi?

L-Kun: Kali ini gw mau buat Fic interaktif lewat review.

Readers: Hah? Fic apa tadi? Gw kagak paham tolong jelaskan dengan bahasa yg gak baku dan mudah dimengerti.

L-Kun: Ya sudah, buat Readers yg bodoh nya minta ampun kayak lo pada, gw jelasin dengan bahasa yg enggak ribet, Gini gw mau buat Fic lebih tepat nya quiz yg berhubungan dengan Fandom kalian para readers yg suka ama Naruto bisa ikutan Fic ini, cara menjawab nya:

1. Baca soalnya.

2. Jawab nya di review.

3. Jangan liat jawaban readers lain. (WAJIB)

4. Jika ketahuan jawaban nya meniru maka saya akan mengambil jawaban yg lebih dulu ada, walaupun jawaban yg belakangan benar tapi meniru maka akan dianggap salah.

L-Kun: Kayaknya itu aja deh peraturan dan cara jawab nya.

Readers: Masih kagak paham.

L-Kun: Ya sudah kalo gitu, lo jawab aja soal yg ada di bawah ini lewat review lalu kalo benar maka gw bakal mempromosikan Fic terbaru lo. *Kalo ada*

Readers: Nah, gitu dong, kan gw paham, ya udah mana quiz nya gw mau jawab.

L-Kun: Ya sudah, silahkan jawab quiz dibawah ini dengan teliti.

1. Berapakah umur Naruto ketika menjadi ninja?

2. Sebutkan anggota team 8 beserta leader nya!

3. Chapter berapakah saat Sasuke meninggal kan Konoha?

4. Apakah reaksi yg sering terjadi jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto?

5. Siapa yg lebih tua, Kakashi Hatake atau Maito Gai?

L-Kun: Nah, itulah 5 buah soal buat hari ini, quiz ini di sponsori oleh gak ada.

Ingat jangan baca review sebelum baca Fic ini OK.

Fic ini di Update setiap gak menentu, bagi pemenang di chapter ini akan di umumkan di Chapter berikut nya atau akan di beritau lewat PM secara langsung kepada yg menang.

Harap di jawab….

Note: Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto.

L-Kun sign out.


	2. Chapter 2

L-Kun: Yeee, saya balik lagi.

Redaers: Hah? Emang lu habis dari mana?

L-Kun: Entahlah aku juga gak tau.

Readers: Oh ya, gimana masalah jawaban di chapter 1? Apakah benar?

L-Kun: Lumayan memuaskan jawaban dari para Reviewers sekalian. Baiklah mari kita lihat jawaban soal di chapter 1

1. Berapakah umur Naruto ketika menjadi ninja?

Answer: Umur Naruto saat pertama mendapat predikat ninja saat dia berumur 13 tahun. Tapi kalo pas ikut akademi ninja umur 6 atau 7 tahunan.

2. Sebutkan anggota team 8 beserta leader nya!

Answer: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, dan leader nya adalah Kurenai Yuhi.

3. Chapter berapakah saat Sasuke meninggal kan Konoha?

Answer: Kalau tidak salah saat chapter 181.

4. Apakah reaksi yg sering terjadi jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto?

Answer: Pertama tama dia akan menatap kebawah, degup jantung meningkat, rona merah di pipi muncul, sering mainin jari, lama kelamaan wajah nya jadi merah tomat, trus mulai hilang keseimbangan, akhirnya pingsan deh.

5. Siapa yg lebih tua, Kakashi Hatake atau Maito Gai?

Answer: Dilihat dari wajah pun sudah pasti Gai, dan memang benar lebih tua Gai daripada Kakashi, walau cuman beda 9 bulan.

L-Kun: Dan inilah 3 reviewers yg berhak menang…

1. **Hikaru Uchiha**

2. **Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

3. **Mayraa**

L-Kun: Okelah saat nya promosi, untuk periode ini hanya ada 1 Fic yg di promosikan yaitu Fic milik "**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo"** yg berjudul "**Apakah aku berarti untuk mu?" **silahkan baca…

Readers: Hah? Kenapa nggak Fic mereka bertiga yg di promosiin, jangan-jangan kau pilih kasih.

L-Kun: Saya nggak pilih kasih, tapi, berhubung diantara 3 pemenang itu cuman **Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo** yg punya Fic, makanya cuman fic milik dia yg di promosikan. Maaf yah **Hikaru Uchiha** dan **Mayraa.**

Readers: Kalo gitu ada quiz baru gak?

L-Kun: Jelas ada lah... kalo kagak ada ngapain gw tampang muka di sini, okelah inilah soal buat periode kali ini

1. Apa judul OP 3 Naruto? Note: Bukan yg Shippuden

2. Sebutkan nama Ortu nya Naruto!

3. Sebutkan nama 8 anjing milik Kakashi! *

4. Siapa saja yg bergabung dalam team dadakan buatan Shikamaru saat ingin mengejar Sasuke yg di bawa oleh ninja bunyi?

5. Sebutkan nama 5 jutsu yg dipakai Naruto! (Dalam bahasa Jepang)

L-Kun: Nah, kalo anda sekalian bingung kenapa ada tanda bintang di quiz itu, biar saya jawab. 1 soal berisi 1 poin, kalo yg berlogo bintang poin nya 2. Dengan kata lain kalo berhasil menjawab quiz yg ada tanda bintang berarti dapat poin 2. Poin siapa yg paling banyak maka itu lah pemenang nya. PAHAM?

Readers: Jujur saya nggak paham, tapi saya coba untuk paham aja deh.

L-Kun: Pokoknya jawab saja, dan ingat dilarang keras membaca Review orang lain sebelum mereview Fic ini.

Note: Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

L-Kun Pergi dulu, eh readers jaga rumah yah, gw pulang nya agak larut, cao.


	3. Chapter 3

L-Kun: Chapter 3 Update.

Readers: Udah Chapter 3 toh, waaaah hebat-hebat.

L-Kun: Ya, tapi saya punya kabar buruk.

Readers: Kabar buruk apa, jangan bilang mau berenti gara-gara flamer yg waktu itu.

L-Kun: Cih, flamer no Baka to Kichigai gitu mah nggak bakal membuat ku berhenti membuat Quiz fic ini.

Readers: Lalu apa kabar buruk nya?

L-Kun: Kabar buruk nya adalah, dari periode ini sampai seterusnya format fic akan agak berubah, jadi harap dibiasakan.

Reader: Ubah format gimana? Nggak paham.

L-Kun: Entar liat sendiri aja deh, baiklah ini dia jawaban quiz ch 2

1. Apa judul OP 3 Naruto? Note: Bukan yg Shippuden

Answer: 'Kanashimi wo yasashisani' by "Little by little"

2. Sebutkan nama Ortu nya Naruto!

Answer: Ayah: Namikaze Minato / Yondaime. Ibu: Kushina Uzumaki

3. Sebutkan nama 8 anjing milik Kakashi!

Answer: Pakkun, Urushii, Shiba, Bull, Akino, Bisuke, Guruko, Uuhei.

4. Siapa saja yg bergabung dalam team dadakan buatan Shikamaru saat ingin mengejar Sasuke yg di bawa oleh ninja bunyi?

Answer: Yg pasti Nara Shikamaru, lalu Uzumaki Naruto, trus Chouji Akimichi, Inuzuka Kiba, terakhir Hyuuga Neiji.

5. Sebutkan nama 5 jutsu yg dipakai Naruto! (Dalam bahasa Jepang)

Answer:

Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Jurus seribu bayangan)

Rasengan

Oiroke no Jutsu (Jurus penggoda)

Senen Goroshi (Derita seribu tahun / Rasa sakit seribu tahun)

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jurus pemanggil hewan)

Harem no Jutsu (Jurus Haram)

Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken

Odama Rasengan (Rasengan bola besar)

Rasenrengan (Rasengan ganda)

Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki (Serangan Shuriken segala arah)

Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Amukan Naruto)

Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan (Amukan 200 Naruto)

Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Jurus seribu bayangan berganda).

L-Kun: Dan inilah 3 orang pemenang untuk periode ini.

1. Ritsuki Ichinomiya (Poin:6)

2. Mizukaze Fendy (Poin:6)

3. Uchiha Yoshy Nesia (Poin:6)

L-Kun: Oke, sekarang saatnya promosi, silahkan baca fic milik Ritsuki Ichinomiya yg berjudul Love is Game, dan fic Uchiha Yoshy Nesia yg berjudul Akatsuki Series: Akatsuki Go to Restaurant.

L-Kun: Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita ubah format, silahkan menikmati.

ooOOoo

Pagi hari di Konoha, keadaan sangat tentram dan damai. Naruto, bocah kyubi yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana tengah tidur lelap.

"Bla bla bla bla bla,"

terdengar suara berisik yang amat mengganggu.

Karena berisik, si bocah kyubi itu pun membuka matanya dan seketika.

"Selamat ulang tahuuuun," teriak semua makhluk yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Waaaaaa," sontak Naruto kaget.

"Selamat ultah yah Dobe, semoga umur mu panjang selalu," ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat ultah Naruto, semoga makin tua nggak tambah ceroboh," ucap Sakura.

"Haha, selamat ultah Naruto semoga kau bisa mewujudkan impian mu," ucap Kakashi.

"Eeeeh?" pikir Naruto bingung.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya," perintah Sakura seraya menyodorkan sebuah kue dengan 16 batang lilin.

"Eh? Ini memang tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ini tanggal 11 Mei Dobe," jawab Sasuke.

"Ahahaha begitu yah," ucap Naruto sambil senyum aneh. "Kau tau, semalam aku mengerjakan sebuah misi rumit sendirian dan baru 2 jam yang lalu aku tidur?" tanya Naruto gaje.

"Ya, tentu saja kami tau," jelas Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian membangunkan ku di pagi buta ini dengan acara yang tidak bermutu ini?" teriak Naruto yang matanya merah dan dengan nada keras.

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan Ultah mu Dobeeee," balas Sasuke.

"Grrrrrrrr," Naruto menahan amarah nya, walau begitu aura membunuh nya tampak amat pekat.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahun ku tauuuuuuuuu," teriak nya yg menyebabkan seluruh penduduk Konoha menutup telinga mereka. "Pergi kalian aku mau tidur," bruk, dentuman pintu yang dibanting terdengar keras, dan 3 makhluk gaje tersebut terlontar keluar.

"Aneh sekali, kata Kiba hari ini Ultah nya Dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lain kali kita datangi lagi saja dia," ucap Kakashi seraya pergi.

Naruto yang kelelahan kembali tidur, namun tak berapa lama, para penyanyi keliling lewat di depan apartemen Naruto.

**Ano suiheisen ga toozakatte iku**

**Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egakenakute**

**Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure**

**Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?**

Seperti itulah kedengaran nya lagu tersebut, awalnya Naruto ingin marah, tetapi ketika mendengarkan lanjutan lagu tersebut dia menjadi teringat kepada Jiraiya sang Ero Sannin, dan sekaligus gurunya. Dan akhirnya dia duduk mendengarkan lagu itu, sampai selesai.

ooOOoo

Bof, seorang anbu masuk kedalam apartemen tempat Naruto berada, dia pun mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto dan beberapa menit kemudian pintu dibuka kan.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ikut aku ke ruangan Hokage," perintah anbu itu.

"Cih, baiklah aku akan menyusul setelah aku selesai mandi dang ganti baju," jawab Naruto.

ooOOoo

Sesampai di kantor Hokage, Naruto pun langsung masuk ruangan tempat Hokage berada.

Tok tok tok "Masuk," perintah orang yang berada di dalam.

"Obaa-san ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini, ada kabar burung bilang salah seorang anggota Akatsuki sedang mencari mu, jadi menurut ku sebaiknya kau dan team 7 segera keluar dari Konoha," jelas Godaime

"Jadi ceritanya kami diusir nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan di usir, hanya bersembunyi sebentar, ketika kondisi sudah aman, kami akan memanggil kalian kembali ke Konoha," jawab Godaime.

"Untuk apa lari, biar ku hadapi dia," kata Naruto.

"Melihat selama ini kau selalu menang melawan anggota Akatsuki, aku berpikir kali ini pun kau dapat menang, tetapi, jika kau terus berada di Konoha, maka Konoha akan menjadi medan perang, bagaimana jika kau mengamuk?" tanya Godaime balik.

"Jadi ini semua untuk menyelamatkan penduduk, baiklah aku ikuti saran mu," kata Naruto tegas.

"Kemasi barang-barang mu, siang ini temuilah Kakashi dan yang lain nya di pintu gerbang," perintah Godaime.

"Baik," jawab Naruto singkat.

ooOOoo

"Ooooi, maaf aku terlambat," teriak Naruto.

"Cih, selalu terlambat, ayo pergi," ucap Sasuke.

"Heh, gara-gara kalian datang pagi-pagi tadi, aku masih ngantuk sampai sekarang," kata Naruto.

"Salah sendiri Dobe, kenapa ngerjain misi kelamaan, makanya waktu tidur mu terpotong," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Dasar Temeeee, coba kau ikut mengerjakan misi itu, kau juga pasti akan seperti ku ini," geram Naruto.

"Itu tidak akan, aku kan sudah dewasa, jadi walau hanya 2 jam tertidur aku tidak akan merasa ngantuk," kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga sudah dewasa tau, malah kayak nya masih lebih tua aku," kata Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Aku yang lebih tua," kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah juga.

"Pokoknya aku," kata Naruto.

"Yang benar itu aku, buktinya sifat ku lebih dewasa dari pada kalian berdua," kata Sakura yang ikut ikutan.

"Tidak bisa pokoknya aku," kata Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

"Aku," kata Naruto.

"Aku," kata Sasuke.

"Aku," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah kalian bertiga, ayo kita pergi, kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa baru sore kita akan pergi," lerai Kakashi

**T.B.C**

L-Kun: Okeh, itu tadi cuplikkan cerita pendek yang akan menjadi bahan dasar quiz pada periode ini, so silahkan jawab quiz berikut.

1. Tanggal berapa Naruto ulang tahun?

2. Cuplikan lirik lagu tadi adalah cuplikan ost Opening Naruto Shippuden. Pertanyaan nya adalah, OP berapakah lagu tersebut? *

3. Berapa anggota Akatsuki? Sebutkan nama anggota nya!

4. Saat Episode Jiriya tewas, berapakah sisa anggota Akatsuki yg tersisa?

5. Sebutkan urutan anggota team 7 dari yg paling tua ke yg paling muda! Note: Tidak termasuk Kakashi.

L-Kun: Yap, itulah 5 soal untuk periode ini, silahkan jawab.

Readers: Aku tau jawaban nomor 1 nya, yang lain mau tau? Jawaban no 1 adalah hmppp.

L-Kun: Awas lo bilang bilang jawaban nya, dilarang keras membaca review orang lain sebelum mereview fic ini.

Readers: Puah, jawaban no 1 adalah tanggal Hmppppp. *Dimasukin ke karung*

L-Kun: Yup, sampai sini dulu, saya mau buang Readers lama yg karatan ini dulu, jadi silahkan jawab di review, keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan baca ch 1 dan 2.

Note: Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Readers: Puah, nomor 1 tanggal Se- Waaaaaa *Dijatohin ke sumur*


	4. Chapter 4

L-Kun: Quiz Fic chapter 4 Updateeee…

Readers: Gila, quiz kemaren susah nya minta ampun.

L-Kun: Haha, iya aku kecewa banget, udah sedikit aja yg ngereview, nggak ada yg dapat nilai sempurna lagi.

Readers: Oi, masih untung ada yg ngereview, dari pada nggak ada sama sekali.

L-Kun: Iya juga sih. Hmm oke, untuk yg baru pertama kali ikutan, inilah peraturan dan cara menjawab Quiz Fic ini.

1. Baca soalnya.

2. Jawab di review.

3. Jangan liat jawaban readers lain. (WAJIB)

4. Jika ketahuan meniru jawaban orang lain, maka saya akan mengambil jawaban yg lebih dulu ada, walaupun jawaban yg belakangan benar tapi meniru maka akan dianggap salah.

5. Satu buah soal bernilai 1 poin, dan yg mengumpulkan poin paling banyak itulah pemenangnya. Jika terjadi kesamaan poin, maka akan ditentukan berdasarkan review yg lebih dulu ada.

6. 3 orang pemenang Quiz Fic mendapatkan hadiah berupa, salah satu fic nya akan dipromosikan.

L-Kun: Okelah mulai chapter ini akan diadakan Special Part. Apa itu Special Part? Akan dijelaskan di bawah nanti, baiklah mari kita awali Quiz fic ini dengan menjawab Quiz chapter sebelumnya.

1. Tanggal berapa Naruto ulang tahun?

L-Kun: Jawaban nya adalah 10 Oktober dan yg benar soal no 1 adalah:

**suzunida**

**Dysna nurulistya**

**Intan eva**

**Sweety Choco-berry**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**SingingBell**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

2. Cuplikan lirik lagu tadi adalah cuplikan ost Opening Naruto Shippuden. Pertanyaan nya adalah, OP berapakah lagu tersebut? *

L-Kun: Jawaban nya adalah OP 8, judulnya Diver, jangan tertipu dengan kalimat Naruto teringat dengan Ero Sannin, sebenarnya saat itu Naruto teringat dengan Ero Sannin karena melihat novel pertama Ero Sannin. Dan untuk soal no 2 yg benar adalah:

**Sweety Choco-berry**

**SingingBell**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

3. Berapa anggota Akatsuki? Sebutkan nama anggota nya!

L-Kun: Jawaban nya adalah 11 orang, keanggotaan Akatsuki itu bukan dilihat dari pakaian nya, melainkan dari cincin nya. Dan yg memiliki cincin adalah Orochimaru, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Tobi. Orochimaru sampai saat ini masih meyimpan cincin tersebut, maka dari itu sampai sekarang dia masih anggota Akatsuki. Pein memang ada 7 orang, tetapi hanya 1 pein yg mengenakan cincin. Cincin yg dulunya milik Sasori, sekarang sudah menjadi milik Tobi. Dan terkahir. Hebi bukanlah Akatsuki, mereka hanya menggabungkan kekuatan mereka, tetapi tidak berarti Hebi menjadi Akatsuki. Dan yg benar menjawab soal ini adalah:

**Dysna nurulistya**

**Rurippe no kimi**

4. Saat Episode Jiraiya tewas, berapakah sisa anggota Akatsuki yg tersisa?

L-Kun: Jawaban nya adalah 7, yaitu Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, dan juga Hidan. Saat Jiaraiya tewas, Sasuke belum bertarung melawan Itachi, dia baru mau menemui saja. Dan yg benar menjawab soal ini adalah:

**suzunida**

**Sweety Choco-berry**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

5. Sebutkan urutan anggota team 7 dari yg paling tua ke yg paling muda! Note: Tidak termasuk Kakashi.

L-Kun: Jawaban nya adalah Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto. Sakura lahir tanggal 28 Maret, sasuke lahir tanggal 23 Juli, sedangkan Naruto seperti jawaban soal no 1 tadi, tanggal lahirnya adalah 10 Oktober. Dan yg benar menjawab soal ini adalah:

**suzunida**

**Dysna nurulistya**

**Intan eva**

**Sweety Choco-berry**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**Rurippe no kimi**

**SingingBell**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

L-Kun: Dan seperti yg dilihat maka bisa ditentukan pemenang nya adalah

**Sweety Choco-berry**

P: 5

Promotion Fic: -

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

P: 5

Promotion Fic: **Dei's Story/ Rated: K/ Fandom: Naruto/ Genre: Parody&Romance**

**SingingBell**

P: 4

Promotion Fic: **gw emang monyet, anjing loe**/ **Rated: M/ Fandom: One Piece/ Genre: Romance&Hurt/Comfort**

L-Kun: Selamat untuk mereka bertiga, dan silahkan RnR fic milik Uchiha Yoshy Nesia dan SingingBell. Tapi kalo ygg merasa kurang umur sebaiknya jangan coba-coba baca fic milik SingingBell.

L-Kun: Baiklah saat nya cuplikan story yg akan menjadi ilham pembuatan quiz ku. Selamat menikmati

ooOOoo

Team 7 memulai perjalanan mereka menjauhi desa untuk sementara, tujuan mereka kali ini adalah desa Otsu, desa yg berada di sebelah Utara Konohagakure.

"Kakashi sensei, kapan sampai nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin 2 jam lagi, bersabarlah," ucap Kakashi sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku sudah capek, kita istirahat dulu yah?" keluh Naruto.

"Dasar lemah," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Kau bilang apa Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau budeg apa? Kubilang lemah," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Awas kau, tidak akan kumaafkan kau," kata Naruto sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju, tepat 1 detik sebelum pukulan Naruto melesat, sebuah hantaman super mendarat di wajah Naruto, dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sakura.

"Sakura! Apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya yg memar.

"Kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja, kapan mau berubah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi dia yg memulai," tuduh Naruto.

"Seenaknya saja kau menuduh ku, mau kubunuh?" tantang Sasuke.

"Berhenti kalian! Sekali lagi kudengar perdebatan diantara kalian berdua, tidak akan kuampuni," kata Sakura dengan Deathglare ber-api-api dan tentu saja dengan aura super saiya nya *?*

"Hey Teme, lebih baik kita damai sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan kekuatan monsternya," usul Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Kau benar Dobe, aku juga tidak mau cari masalah dengan nya," jawab Sasuke dengan berbisik pula.

Kretek, bunyi tangan Sakura terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Sasuke maupun Naruto. Dan sukses membuat mereka berdua merinding.

"Ahaha, Teme, kita damai kan?" kata Naruto dengan tampang terpaksa dan sedikit gugup.

"Oh iya, tentu saja kita damai," kata Sasuke dengan tampang terpaksa pula dan wajah datar yg terlihat gugup.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling memaafkan," kata Sakura sambil senyum.

"Oi, sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri disana? 500 meter dari sini ada sebuah kedai, kita bisa beristirahat disana," kata Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto antusias seraya berlari secepat mungkin menuju kedai tersebut. Anggota team 7 yg lain hanya bisa sweatdroop melihat kelakuan Naruto itu.

Setiba di kedai tersebut Naruto langsung memesan beberapa makanan dan juga segelas teh. Setelah pesanan Naruto datang, tak lama datanglah angota team 7 yg lain nya.

"Kalian lama sekali, ayo duduk disini, haup," ajak Naruto seraya melahap sebuah kue yg dipesan nya.

Anggota team 7 yg lain hanya bisa cengo melihat Naruto sudah melahap kue-kue yg di pesan nya, sedangkan mereka belum duduk maupun memesan 1 makanan pun. Kemudian Sakura menghampiri penjaga kedai tersebut dan memesankan pesanan Sasuke dan juga Kakashi.

Kurang dari 5 menit pesanan mereka datang, dan kurang dari 5 menit pula 5 potong kue beserta segelas teh yg dipesan Naruto sudah ludes tak bersisa.

"Oi Teme," panggil Naruto.

"Apa Dobe? Kau mau minta jatah ku? Tidak akan," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Bukan itu Teme, tapi coba kau lihat 5 orang yg disebelah sana," tunjuk Naruto ke 5 orang yg 2 diantara nya membawa gitar, dan 1 diantara mereka membawa gitar bass.

"Memang kenapa? Mereka kan hanya pengamen," kata Sasuke seraya melahap makanan nya lagi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sering melihat mereka," kata Naruto.

"Biarkan sajalah, kalau memang penting pasti kau ingat," kata Sasuke.

"Oi Sakura, kau tau mereka siapa?" tanya Naruto ke Sakura.

"Eh? 5 orang disana itu? Hmmm rasa-rasanya pernah liat, mungkin sering, kalau tidak salah mereka itu personil band, tapi band apa yah?" pikir Sakura.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan," ajak Kakashi.

"Tunggu sebentar sensei, makanan ku belum habis, lagi pula kan makana~" kalimat Sakura terputus melihat piring Kakashi dan juga piring Sasuke sudah kosong. "Rakus sekali mereka ini," pikir Sakura.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan, dan akhirnya 2 jam perjalanan berlalu, sampailah mereka di desa Otsu, desa tersebut sangat ramai dengan orang-orang sipil, dan hanya sedikit diantaranya yg seorang ninja.

Mereka ber-empat pun segera mencari tempat penginapan yg cocok untuk mereka beristirahat. Hanya perlu waktu yg singkat, mereka akhirnya menemukan penginapan yg bagus. Naruto yg satu kamar dengan Sasuke pun segera mengeluarkan barang-barang yg dibawanya, dan tanpa sengaja dia mengambil sebuah novel. Novel yg sangat berarti baginya. Novel karangan pertama Ero-sannin, yaitu gurunya sendiri. Di dalam novel itu dia dapat memetik hikmah yg bagus, belum lagi pemeran utama dalam novel itu bernama seperti dia, Naruto. Tanpa disadari dia menangis saat mengingat sang Ero-sannin.

"Hey Dobe, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng?" tanya Sasuke yg melihat Naruto menangis.

"Diamlah Teme, aku tidak ingin berdebat sekarang," kata Naruto seraya membereskan barang-barang milik nya lagi.

"Eh? Tumben?" pikir Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sakura membereskan barang-barang nya juga, tentu saja dia sendirian, masa ditemani sama Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sendiri berada di kamar nya, tapi dia tidak membereskan barnag-barang nya, melainkan membaca novel dengan Rated M. Dasar, dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah.

Sementara itu di Konohagakure, tepatnya di kantor Hokage. Tsunade sang Godaime sibuk menyelesaikan arsip-arsip yg harus di selesaikannya. Tiba-tiba. 

Prang, kaca jendela ruangan Hokage pecah, penyebab nya karena sebuah shuriken melesat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dengan cepat dan sigap Tsunade berbalik dengan kuda-kuda ingin menyerang.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Tsunade dengan masih waspada.

"Tidak ada orang disana," kata seseorang dari belakang Tsunade.

"Eh?" dengan bingung dan kaget Tsunade berbalik menuju arah suara itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hai, namaku Tobi, salam kenal," kata Tobi.

"Baju hitam dengan motif awan, cincin bertuliskan Gyoku, tidak salah lagi kau anggota Akatsuki," kata Tsunade.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Tak kusangka seorang Hokage, cucu dari Hashirama Senju, dan sekaligus murid dari Hiruzen Sarutobi sangatlah lamban dalam meloading situasi," sindir Tobi.

"Kurang ajar, keluar kau," teriak Tsunade seraya meluncurkan tinjuan supernya.

Tapi apa daya, pukulan Tsunade menembus badan makhluk itu.

"Ah, mustahil," kata Tsunade kaget.

"Sekarang giliran ku menyerang," kata Tobi.

"AAAAA!" teriak Tsunade.

Kembali ke Team 7. Nampak Naruto sedang berada di sebuah stan tempat makanan ringan. Dan nampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Hmmm, masa sih aku beli 8 cumi bakar ini harganya 20 ryo," kata Naruto.

"Iya dek, 1 buah harganya 3 ryo, beli 3 gratis 1, pas kan?" kata paman penjual makanan itu.

"Hmm, iya kali, yasudahlah paman jaa," kata Naruto seraya berlalu.

"Dasar anak bodoh, padahal kan harga semua nya cuman 18 ryo, untung 2 ryo hari ini," kata paman itu dalam hati.

"Dasar paman bodoh, kalo harga 1 nya 3 ryo harusnya kan aku bayar 24 ryo, haha untung 4 ryo, lumayan," kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto yg ditipu pun pergi ke penginapan nya untuk menyantap cumi bakar bersama anggota team 7 yg lain nya.

**T.B.C**

L-Kun: Okeh, itu tadi cuplikan ceritanya dan inilah kelima soalnya.

1. Sebutkan nama Band yg paling sering menyanyikan ost Opening Naruto sampai Naruto Shippuden!

2. Apa judul novel karangan Jiraiya yg pertama? *Menggunakan bahasa Jepang*

3. Sebutkan 2 novel yg paling sering dibaca oleh Kakashi!

4. Sebutkan tulisan yg ada di cincin anggota Akatsuki beserta artinya!

5. Hitunglah persamaan berikut!

Jika 8x + 1 = -55 + 15x

Berapakah hasil x ?

Dan berapakah hasil y jika 2y = 3x - 10 - ½x

Dan jika y adalah Ending Naruto Shippuden, maka Ending berapakah yg dimaksud?

L-Kun: Itulah quiz untuk chapter ini. Dan mulai chapter ini sampai chapter seterusnya, Quiz dengan poin ganda ditiadakan. Dan digantikan dengan Special Part.

Readers: Nah, sekarang jelaskan apa itu Special Part.

L-Kun: Special Part itu adalah bagian khusus dari Quiz Fic ini, dimana akan ada berbagai macam jenis Quiz. Dan untuk chapter ini Special Part nya adalah Trap Quiz, dan untuk chapter depan Special Part nya berbeda lagi. Begitu.

Readers: Nah lalu Trap Quiz itu apaan?

L-Kun: Trap Quiz itu quiz dengan jawaban yg rada-rada membingungkan, sehingga yg mau menjawab itu bisa saja terjebak dan salah menjawab soal tersebut.

Readers: Ooh, trus mana Trap Quiz nya?

L-Kun: Baiklah mari kita memasuki Special Part!

**SPECIAL PART**

L-Kun: Baiklah, persiapkan mata kalian dan pikiran kalian, karena Trap Quiz di Special Part kali ini akan sangat menjebak. Dan inilah Trap Quiz nya.

**Sebutkan ciri-ciri spesifik dari Narto Uzumaki. Minimal 3 ciri-ciri.**

L-Kun: Baiklah, itu aja quiz nya. Silahkan jawab.

Readers: Mudah banget, itu namanya Trap Quiz? Kurasa itu Quiz biasa yg tak berharga.

L-Kun: Jangan salah, Trap Quiz ini berharga tau.

Readers: Apa berharga nya?

L-Kun: Kalo bisa menjawab dengan benar poin yg didapat adalah 3 poin.

Readers: Hmm, lumayan juga, tapi tetap saja quiz nya terlalu mudah.

L-Kun: Baiklah kita lihat saja seberapa banyak yg bisa menjawab Trap Quiz ini. Dan sekali lagi kuingatkan. Dilarang membaca jawaban atau review orang lain sebelum menjawab Quiz ini.

Note: Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto.

L-Kun: Yap, sampai disini dulu. Happy Reading and Happy answering.


	5. Chapter 5

L-Kun: Chapter 5 Updatee.

Readers: Akhirnya di update juga, kenapa lama?

L-Kun: Haha, maklum, Komputer ku habis di install ulang dan akibatnya fic yang kubuat hilang semua.

Readers: Oh gitu doang.

L-Kun: Dasar tidak berkeperimanusiaan, sedih kek.

Readers: Oh okelah, aku sedih sekali *tampang datar*

L-Kun: Hedeh, dasar kau ini. Hmm oke, untuk yang baru pertama kali ikutan, inilah peraturan dan cara menjawab Quiz Fic ini.

1. Baca ceritanya.

2. Baca soalnya.

3. Jawab di review.

4. Jangan nyontek jawaban readers lain. (WAJIB). Jika ketahuan meniru jawaban orang lain, maka saya akan mengambil jawaban yang lebih dulu ada, walaupun jawaban yang belakangan benar tapi meniru maka akan dianggap salah.

5. Satu buah soal bernilai 1 poin, dan yang mengumpulkan poin paling banyak itulah pemenangnya. Jika terjadi kesamaan poin, maka akan ditentukan berdasarkan review yang lebih dulu ada.

6. 3 orang pemenang Quiz Fic mendapatkan hadiah berupa, salah satu fic nya akan dipromosikan.

L-Kun: Okelah, ini sesi menjawab Quiz.

1. Sebutkan nama Band yang paling sering menyanyikan ost Opening Naruto sampai Naruto Shippuden!

L-Kun: Jawaban nya adalah FLOW, band ini telah menyanyikan 2 buah Opening Naruto, dan 1 buah Opening Naruto Shippuden. Antara lain, 'Go' Opening 4 Naruto, 'Re:Member' Opening 8 Naruto, dan 'Sign' Opening 6 Naruto Shippuden. Ada kabar juga yang mengatakan bahwa FLOW akan menyanyikan 1 Opening Naruto Shippuden lagi, tapi itu masih kabar, kita tunggu saja. Dan yang benar di Quiz ini adalah.

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**NHL-Chan**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

2. Apa judul novel karangan Jiraiya yang pertama? *Menggunakan bahasa Jepang*

L-Kun: Dan jawaban nya adalah, dalam bahasa Indonesia novel itu berjudul 'Legenda Ninja Bertekad Baja' dalam bahasa Inggris novel nya berjudul 'The Tales of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' dan dalam bahasa Jepang, novel ini berjudul 'Dokonjou Ninden'. Dan yang benar di Quiz ini hanya satu orang yaitu.

**Second**

3. Sebutkan 2 novel yang paling sering dibaca oleh Kakashi!

L-Kun: Dan jawaban nya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Icha Icha Paradise, dan Icha Icha Tactic. Dan yang benar menjawab Quiz ini adalah.

**Second**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**NHL-Chan**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

4. Sebutkan tulisan yang ada di cincin anggota Akatsuki beserta artinya!

L-Kun: Dan jawaban nya adalah. **Pein**: _Rei/Nol_, Tidak ada. **Deidara**: _Se_i, Hijau, Dewa Timur dan Musim Semi. **Konan**: _Haku_, Putih, Dewa Barat dan Musim Gugur. **Itachi**: _Shu_, Merah, Dewa Selatan dan Musim Panas. **Zetsu**: _Kai_, Babi Hutan, Dewa Utara dan Musim Dingin. **Orochimaru**: _Sora_, Langit. **Kisame**: _Minami_, Selatan. **Kakuzu**: _Hoku_, Utara. **Hidan**: _San_, Tiga. **Tobi** dan **Sasori**: _Gyoku_, Bola. Dan yang benar di Quiz ini adalah.

**Second**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

5. Hitunglah persamaan berikut!

Jika 8x + 1 = -55 + 15x

Berapakah hasil x ?

Dan berapakah hasil y jika 2y = 3x - 10 - ½x

Dan jika y adalah Ending Naruto Shippuden, maka Ending berapakah yang dimaksud?

L-Kun: Jadi begini caranya bagi yang tidak tau.

8x + 1 = -55 + 15x

8x - 15x = -55 – 1

Saat angka berpindah melewati sama dengan, maka tanda nya berubah juga, dari yang negative jadi positif dan sebaliknya.

-7x = -56

x = -56/-7

Untuk mencari jumlah x nya saja, maka angka di samping sama dengan dibagikan dengan angka di samping x , pindah ruas nya angka disamping x tidak menngubah tanda nya.

x = 8

Sekarang mencari jumlah y nya

2y = 3x - 10 - ½x

Diketahui x adalah 8, jadi tinggal dimasukkan angkanya.

2y = 3(8) - 10 - ½(8)

2y = 24 – 10 – 4

2y = 10

y = 10/2

y = 5

L-Kun: Jadi, Ending yang dimaksud adalah Ending Naruto Shippuden kelima yang berjudul Sunao na Niji. Yang betul di Quiz ini adalah.

**Intan eva**

**Second**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

L-Kun: Untuk Trap Quiz.

**Sebutkan ciri-ciri spesifik dari Narto Uzumaki. Minimal 3 ciri-ciri.**

L-Kun: Baiklah, jawaban nya adalah. Kumis kotak nyangkut di bawah hidung, orang jawa, pakai peci, bawa pentungan kapan pun dimanapun, rambut aneh, mata hitam. Dmbl.

Readers: Eh? Perasaan gak mirip Naruto.

L-Kun: Baca baik-baik soalnya, Narto bukan Naruto. Jadi jawaban aneh seperti, tidak tau, tidak menjawab, atau cirri-ciri aneh lain nya yang bukan mencirikan Naruto itu lah yang benar. Dan di Trap Quiz ini yang benar adalah.

**Sky Melody**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**NHL-Chan**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**I'm Flamer what about you**

L-Kun: Dari data daitas sudah diketahui siapa pemenangnya. Selamat kepada.

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

Poin: 6

Promotion Fic: **Akuma Kiraa/ Rated: T/ Fandom: Naruto/ Genre:** **Fantasy and Adventure**

**Summary: Manusia: Dendam, kebencian, keegoisan. Pertanda tersebut telah dekat. Semua berawal dari ditemukannya buku-buku yang menggambar rangkaian kejadian di hari kemudian. Akankah segalannya dapat dirubah? Warning inside!**

**NHL-Chan**

Poin: 5

Promotion Fic: **My life story/ Rated: T/ Fandom: Naruto/ Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Summary: Hanya karena perusahaan, Hinata harus mengubur dalam-dalam cita-citanya. Sampai akhirnya, dia bertemu vampire-vampire yang membantunya.**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

Poin: 5

Promotion Fic: **A Promise/ Rated: T/ Fandom: Naruto/ Genre: Romance**

**Summary: Sakura yang mulai menyadari cintanya ke Naruto, dan memutuskan untuk menyatakannya, tapi kenapa Naruto… padahal ia dulu juga menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura…**

L-Kun: Baiklah, sesi menjawab Quiz dan promosi fic sudah selesai, saat nya sesi cerita. Selamat menikmati.

ooOOoo

Dipagi buta, tepatnya pukul 03:00 am, Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelap nya, wajah nya nampak gelisah. Mungkin karena mimpinya tadi. Di dalam mimpi nya dia melihat Tsunade-sama sang Godaime terbunuh dengan amat tragis.

"Mungkin hanya mimpi," kata Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan tidur nya.

Pagi hari pukul 07:00 am, Naruto bangun dengan keadaan lusuh, sedangkan Sasuke bangun dengan keadaan, err, tetap seperti pantat ayam. Sedangkan Kakashi, ketua team 7 telah bangun sejak 3 jam yang lalu, tentu saja karena dia ingin membaca buku aneh berjudul Icha Icha Tactic. Sakura, pagi ini dia bangun dalam keadaan wajah pucat, tampang gelisah, garis hitam bersarang di bawah matanya, dan beberapa ciri lainnya untuk orang yang sehabis terkena mimpi buruk. Rupanya setelah mimpi buruk satu kali malam tadi, Sakura terus bermimpi buruk sampai paginya.

Akhirnya, seluruh team 7 pun membenahi diri mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai berbenah, mereka sudah berjanji untuk jalan-jalan keliling desa Otsu. Ketika bertemu di depan kamar masing-masing Naruto melihat ada yang aneh dengan wajah Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura namun tetap dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Hmm, entah kenapa sepertinya kau mirip dengan orang yang terkena jurus ninja," selidik Naruto.

"Aku tidak terkena jurus apa-apa Naruto," elak Sakura.

"Jangan bohong, aku tau wajah seperti ini, kau habis terkena jurus…," kalimat Naruto gantung untuk memberi kesan penasaran.

"Jurus apa sih? Aku tidak kena jurus apa-apa, Naruto," elak Sakura.

"Kau habis terkena jurus Oiroke no Jutsu versi SasuSai Yaoi ala Konohamaru kan?" terka Naruto.

"Shannarooo," teriak Sakura dan sesaat setelah itu, tinjuan super ganas mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto. Alhasil Naruto terpental sampai 600m, menembus tembok penginapan, nosebleed tak berkeujungan, wajah nya terpental 5 kali di tanah dan mendarat dengan kasar di jalan berbatu dengan wajah nya. "Mana mungkin aku terkena jurus itu bakaa," hardik Sakura.

"Jurus apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, anu, tidak kok, bukan jurus apa-apa," elak Sakura.

"Tadi aku dengar Oiroke no Jutsu, lalu SasuSai Yaoi, dan apa yah? Oh iya dan juga ala Konohamaru, itu maksud nya apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah senyum namun hati terbakar.

"Itu hanya jurus aneh yang diajarkan oleh Naruto ke Konohamaru, tidak bagus sekali," kata Sakura.

"Hn, tidak bagus, tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, eh tidak maksud ku," kata Sakura cepat-cepat membetulkan jawaban pertamanya.

"Sa-Sakuraaaa, teganya kau pada kuuuu," kata Naruto yang masih nyungsep.

"Biarin," kata Sakura cuek.

"Oh iya Sakura, wajah mu kelihatan aneh," kata Sasuke jujur.

"Eh? Benarkah? Seburuk itukah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, sangat amat buruk, kau seperti terkena genjutsu milik Itachi-nii," kata Sasuke datar.

"Masa seburuk itu," kata Sakura sambil nangis-nangis bombay.

"Yo, kenapa penginapan nya jadi bolong begini?" tanya Kakashi yang rupanya baru keluar dari kamar nya.

"Gara-gara Sakura menghajar Naruto, makanya dindingnya bolong seperti ini," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aduh Sakura, kalau begini bisa-bisa kita akan diusir dari penginapan ini," kata Kakashi.

"Ma-maaf sensei," kata Sakura menyesal.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Disana," tunjuk Sasuke kearah Naruto nyungsep.

"Aaaaa, kenapa penginapan ku jadi berantakan begini? Apa kalian penyebabnya, kalian harus ganti rugi," hardik pemilik penginapan itu.

"Maaf yah bi, Sharingan," kata Sasuke seraya menunjukkan Sharingan nya, dan sukses membuat bibi pemilik penginapan itu pingsan.

"Teknik yang bagus Sasuke," kata Kakashi seraya memberikan 1 jempol ke Sasuke.

"Aku kan belajar ini dari mu," balas Sasuke dengan 1 jempol nya juga dan tak lupa senyuman licik yang berkilauan dan mampu membuat kaum hawa kelepek-kelepek.

"Baiklah, misi baru, kita cari penginapan mewah dengan harga pas-pasan, 60 menit lagi kita bertemu disini, ayo pergi," perintah Kakashi.

"Baik," kata Sakura dan Sasuke kompak. Dan kemudian mereka pergi memencar mencari penginapan. Sementara Naruto masih dibiarkan nyungsep.

ooOOoo

"Aduuuuh, Kakashi-sensei selalu saja terlambat jika berkumpul," keluh Sakura.

"Memang begitulah dia kan? Janjinya 60 menit, tapi baru datang 15 menit setelahnya," kata Naruto.

Bof, kepulan asap meledak diantara mereka bertiga.

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat, tadi di jalan~,"

"Tidak perlu mengatakan alasan basi itu lagi, kami sudah tau," teriak Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto kompak memotong kalimat Kakashi.

"Ahaha, begitu yah, jadi kalian sudah menemukan penginapan yang mewah namun murah?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku nemu 1 di kota sebelah," kata Naruto.

"Aku juga nemu, tapi harga nya mahal sekali," kata Sakura.

"Hn, aku sudah menemukan nya, sangat mewah namun murah, dan juga dekat dari sini," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, bagus sekali Sasuke, tunjukkan jalan nya," perintah Kakashi.

ooOOoo

Di desa Konoha, seluruh penduduk desa berkabung karena kematian Tsunade. Dan yang paling sedih tentunya Shizune, asisten paling setia sang Godaime. Setelah acara pemakaman, para dewan Konoha mengadakan rapat untuk mencari orang yang cocok sebagai Hokage keenam.

"Menurut ku kita harus memilih Hokage yang benar-benar kuat, bijaksana, dan juga rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa, seperti para Hokage terdahulu," usul salah seorang dewan.

"Aku mengusulkan Kakashi Hatake sebagai Hokage keenam, selain dia salah satu Shinobi terhebat di Konoha, dia juga sangat setia kawan," usul Shikaku.

"Kalau boleh mengusulkan bagaimana kalau Naruto Uzumaki? Dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan tentunya dia sangat kuat, dan sekarang dia sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan mengamuk di desa," usul Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa, justru karena dia Jinchuriki Kyuubi lah kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia menjadi Hokage, sebisa mungkin kita harus melindungi Jinchuriki Kyuubi," bantah salah seorang dewan.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada pengganti Hokage yang lalu," kata Shikamaru.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita tidak boleh membiarkan dia berada di ambang kematian dengan melantik dia menjadi Hokage," bantah dewan itu lagi.

"Naruto Uzumaki tidak takut mati, dia pasti bisa bertahan hidup walaupun dia menjadi Hokage, kau harus ingat dia adalah murid Jiraiya-sama, salah satu dari Trio Sannin legendaries, kau juga harus ingat bahwa Naruto pernah menyelamatkan Konoha dari kehancuran, dan juga kau harus ingat, bahwa dia sekarang adalah seorang sannin, sebuah julukan yang sekarang tidak dimiliki seorangpun di Konoha maupun di dunia ninja, apa kau masih meremehkannya?" kata Shikamaru emosi.

"Kurasa Shikamaru ada benarnya, apa yang lainnya setuju?" tanya ketua dewan tersebut.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja," kata seorang dewan. Dan kemudian disambut dengan persetujuan dari dewan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, seluruh dewan sudah sepakat bahwa Naruto Uzumaki akan dinobatkan sebagai Hokage Keenam, perintahkan seseorang untuk memanggil Naruto Uzumaki pulang ke Konoha," kata ketua dewan itu memutuskan dengan bijak.

**T.B.C**

L-Kun: Yap, sekian cerita yang dapat saya sampaikan, dari cerita diatas sudah dibuat 5 buah Quiz, maaf yah kalau ceritanya rada gaje, namanya juga ngarang sendiri, tapi aku berharap nya cerita Naruto nanti bakal kayak gini. Baiklah, ini dia 5 Quiz nya.

1. Jurus genjutsu mematikan apakah yang dimiliki oleh Itachi?

2. Alasan apakah yang sering digunakan Kakashi jika dia terlambat?

3. Sebutkan nama-nama Hokage dari Hokage pertama sampai kelima!

4. Siapakah yang menggantikan tugas Tsunade sebagai Hokage saat konflik Konoha dengan Pein berakhir?

5. Siapa sajakah orang yang disebut sebagai Tri Sannin?

L-Kun: Baiklah, itu dia Quiz nya, sekarang mari kita menuju Special Part chapter ini.

**SPECIAL PART**

L-Kun: Special Part kali ini adalah 'Easy Quiz'

Readers: 1 + 1 maksudnya gitu?

L-Kun: Easy nggak mesti gitu juga kan, pokoknya Quiz ini sangat mudah kalau dipikirkan secara logika. Karena itu, jika jawaban benar maka dapat poin 1, sedangkan jika salah akan dapat nilai -2. Jadi jangan sampai salah jawab yah, kalau tidak poin kalian dikurangi 2. Baiklah ini dia Easy Quiz.

**Sebutkan makhluk hidup yang pasti muncul di setiap episode Naruto!**

L-Kun: Mudah kan?

Readers: Masa yang kayak gini dibilang mudah, memori otak ku kurang pintar untuk menjawab soal sesusah ini.

L-Kun: Ya, ku maklumi sajalah, baiklah kali ini kutegaskan dengan jelas. Dilarang melihat review atau jawaban dari readers lain sebelum 'menjawab' Quiz Fic ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Note: Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto.

L-Kun: Saya menerima review dalam bentuk lain seperti concrit, saran, atau masukan yang baik. Flame boleh asalkan bisa membantu memperbaiki kesalahan saya. So, happy reading and happy answering.


	6. Chapter 6

L-Kun: "Yo, berjumpa lagi dengan saya di Quiz Fic. Dan kali ini sudah chapter 6, gak nyangka masih bisa diteruskan."

Naruto: "Yey, akhirnya update juga."

L-Kun: "Ngapain kesini?"

Naruto: "Cuman menggantikan Readers aja, katanya dia ijin. Emang Readers itu siapa sih?"

L-Kun: "Nah, itu aku juga bingung."

Naruto: "Dasar baka."

L-Kun: "Masih mending aku cuman baka, daripada kau, Dobe."

Naruto: "Cih, sayang kau bukan Sasuke, kalau tidak akan kupanggil kau Teme."

L-Kun: "Kau diam dulu. Baiklah, untuk standar Quiz Fic yang baik dan benar, ada baiknya jika saya jelaskan terlebih dulu aturan-aturan dalam Quiz Fic ini."

1. Baca ceritanya.

2. Baca soalnya.

3. Jawab di review.

4. Jangan nyontek jawaban readers lain. (WAJIB). Jika ketahuan meniru jawaban orang lain, maka saya akan mengambil jawaban yang lebih dulu ada, walaupun jawaban yang belakangan benar tapi meniru maka akan dianggap salah.

5. Satu buah soal bernilai 1 poin, dan yang mengumpulkan poin paling banyak itulah pemenangnya. Jika terjadi kesamaan poin, maka akan ditentukan berdasarkan review yang lebih dulu ada.

6. 3 orang pemenang Quiz Fic mendapatkan hadiah berupa, salah satu fic nya akan dipromosikan, selain itu fic yang dipromosikan akan saya fav.

L-Kun: "Baiklah, seperti biasanya mari kita umumkan jawaban dari soal di chapter sebelumnya."

1. Jurus genjutsu mematikan apakah yang dimiliki oleh Itachi?

L-Kun: "Dan jawabannya adalah. Tsukuyomi yang sebelumnya mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingan. Jurus ini membuat musuh yang menatap mata sang pengguna akan masuk dalam dunia genjutsu yang benar-benar mematikan. Di dalam genjutsu ini, dimensi waktu ditentukan oleh sang pengguna jurus, dan di dalam genjutsu ini korbannya akan disiksa habis-habisan tanpa ampun. Dan yang benar di quiz ini adalah."

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Tyu**

**Wazuka Arihyoshi**

**Sumire-chan**

**NHL-Chan**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**sun setsuna**

**Hikaru Kin**

2. Alasan apakah yang sering digunakan Kakashi jika dia terlambat?

L-Kun: "Jawabannya adalah. 'Maaf, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan,' atau. 'Tadi aku menolong nenek-nenek di jalan,' dan yang benar di quiz ini adalah."

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Tyu**

**Wazuka Arihyosi**

**Sumire-chan**

**NHL-Chan**

**Fujisaki Fuun**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**sun setsuna**

**Hikaru Kin**

3. Sebutkan nama-nama Hokage dari Hokage pertama sampai kelima!

L-Kun: "Dan jawabannya adalah. Hashirama Senju (Shodaime) Tobirama Senju (Nidaime) Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime) Minato Namikaze (Yondaime) Tsunade Senju (Godaime) Dan yang benar di quiz ini adalah."

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Tyu**

**Sumire-chan**

**NHL-Chan**

**Fujisaki Fuun**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**sun setsuna**

**Hikaru Kin**

4. Siapakah yang menggantikan tugas Tsunade sebagai Hokage saat konflik Konoha dengan Pein berakhir?

L-Kun: "Dan jawabannya adalah Danzo Shimura. Dan yang benar di quiz ini adalah."

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Tyu**

**Wazuka Arihyosi**

**Sumire-chan**

**NHL-Chan**

**Fujisaki Fuun**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**sun setsuna**

**Hikaru Kin**

5. Siapa sajakah orang yang disebut sebagai Trio Sannin?

L-Kun: "Dan jawabannya adalah. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, dan Tsunade. Dan yang benar di quiz ini adalah."

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Tyu**

**Wazuka Arihyosi**

**Sumire-chan**

**NHL-Chan**

**Fujisaki Fuun**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**sun setsuna**

**Hikaru Kin**

L-Kun: "Dan inilah jawaban dari Special Part, Easy Quiz."

**Sebutkan makhluk hidup yang pasti muncul di setiap episode Naruto!**

L-Kun: "Dan jawabannya adalah, apalagi kalau bukan Manusia. Bagi yang menjawab Naruto atau Ninja dianggap salah, karena jawabannya kurang spesifik dengan pertanyaannya. Jadi yang benar adalah."

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Wazuka Arihyosi**

**Sumire-chan**

**NHL-Chan**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

L-Kun: "Okeh, sudah diketahui 3 pemenang kita. Inilah ketiga pemenang pada chapter lalu."

**Kim D. Meiko**

Poin: 6

Promotion Fic: **My Lady is My Fiance/ Rated: T/ Fandom: Naruto/ Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort/ Multichap**

**Inti Cerita: Minato seorang direktur perusahaan Namikaze diperintahkan ayahnya sendiri untuk menjadi seorang butler nona muda dari keluarga Uzumaki, yaitu Kushina Uzumaki. Awalnya Minato melakukan tugasnya hanya karena perintah ayahnya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan alasan itu berubah. Rnr, chapter 6 has updated. **

**Sumire-chan**

Poin: 6

Promotion Fic: -

**NHL-Chan**

Poin: 6

Promotion Fic: **Satu Hari/ Rated: T/ Fandom: Naruto/ Genre: Tragedy and Angst/ Complete**

**Summary: Satu hari, singkat memang, tapi sangat berarti bagi mereka.**

L-Kun: "Okelah, gomen promotion ficnya ada yang makai inti cerita, ada yang makai summary. Saya makai inti cerita karena summary dari fic itu setiap chapternya berubah-ubah, jadi supaya enak ngejelasinnya saya pakai aja inti cerita. Baiklah inilah saatnya cerita pengantar quiz…"

Naruto: "Emang ada?"

L-Kun: "Ada kok, nih."

ooOOoo

"Hey Teme, masih jauh?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, tinggal melewati kedai minuman itu," kata Sasuke.

"Heeh, rupanya jauh juga," keluh Naruto.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh Naruto, jalan saja," omel Sakura.

"Ya, benar kata Sakura, kalau kau terus mengeluh seperti itu kau tidak akan menggapai cita-citamu," nasihat Kakashi.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya kan, Kakashi-sensei?" kata Naruto. "Lagipula nenek tua itu juga sering mengeluh," rutuk Naruto.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara tentang Tsunade-shisou, Naruto," omel Sakura lagi. "Tapi," lanjut Sakura.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang Tsunade-shisou," ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Tenanglah Sakura, walau nenek itu sudah tua, dia adalah seorang sannin. Musuhnya pasti akan berpikir 5 kali dulu sebelum menantang nenek tua itu," kata Naruto menenangkan Sakura.

"Emh, kau benar Naruto," kata Sakura kemudian tersenyum lega.

"Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke.

"Yo, akhirnya sampai juga, ayo kita masuk," ajak Kakashi. Siing, Kakashi merasa instingnya bergetar, pertanda ada orang yang akan menghampiri mereka. 'Perasaan ini, apa dia akan menyerang kami? Tunggu, dia akan menyerang Naruto, gawat!' batin Kakashi ketika mendapat insting yang kuat.

"Naruto awas," teriak Kakashi menyuruh Naruto menjauh.

"Eh? A-ada apa?" kata Naruto bingung dan tak bergerak. Karena Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempatnya Kakashi pun mendorongnya ke samping, kemudian menghunuskan sebilah kunainya.

Tring, terjadi benturan antara kunai milik Kakashi dengan pedang seseorang.

"Tenanglah Hatake Kakashi, aku tidak bermaksud jahat," kata orang itu.

"Eh? Anbu, sedang apa anbu berada di sini?" tanya Kakashi kemudian mengembalikan kunainya. "Apa kami diperintahkan untuk berpindah lokasi lagi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Atas perintah dewan Konoha, saya diperintahkan untuk membawa pulang Uzumaki Naruto bersama anggota team 7 lainnya kembali ke Konoha," kata anggota anbu tersebut.

"Apa Akatsuki sudah selesai menyerang?" tanya Naruto.

"Pasti Akatsuki sudah dipukul mundur oleh Tsunade-shisou bukan? Makanya kami diperintahkan untuk pulang," tutur Sakura.

"Tidak, bukan karena itu," ucap anggota anbu itu.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Saya diperintahkan oleh dewan Konoha untuk membawa pulang Uzumaki Naruto, agar dia dapat dinobatkan menjadi Hokage keenam," jelas anbu itu.

Hening.

"Kau tidak kaget Naruto?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto. Dan rupanya Naruto tidak memperhatikan omongan anbu itu sama sekali karena sekarang dia sedang mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya.

"Kau bilang apa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

'Tak kusangka dia ditunjuk jadi Hokage keenam dengan tingkahnya yang seperti ini,' batin Kakashi. "Kau akan dinobatkan menjadi Hokage keenam, Naruto," jelas Kakashi.

"Eh? Hokage keenam? Aku?" kata Naruto tidak percaya. "A-akhirnya… Aku terharu," ucap Naruto nangis gaje.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, bukankah masa jabatan Tsunade-shisou belum berakhir? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura mulai panik.

" Godaime-sama, ditemukan tewas di dalam ruangannya, tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut," jelas anbu itu.

"Mu-mustahil, Tsunade-shisou," kata Sakura mulai bergetar.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Kakashi kaget.

"Eh? Nenek tua itu tewas?" tanya Naruto kaget yang telah berhenti dari tangis terharunya.

"Inalillahi wa inailaihi ro ji'un," ucap Sasuke yang rupanya orang alim.

"Dan atas rapat dewan Konoha, terpilihlah Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Hokage keenam," ucap anbu itu lagi.

"Kenapa si Dobe yang dipilih? Kenapa bukan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Katanya karena Naruto adalah sorang sannin, gelar yang sekarang ini tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali dia," jelas anbu itu.

"Sannin? Di mana kau dapatkan gelar itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harus senang atau sedih yah? Di sisi lain nenek tua sudah tewas, tapi di sisi lain aku akan menjadi Hokage keenam. Senang atau sedih yah?" tanya Naruto bingung pada dirinya sendiri dan mencuekin pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dan team 7, mari kita pulang ke Konoha," ajak anbu itu.

ooOOoo

Sepulangnya team 7 ke Konoha, mereka segera mendatangi makam sang Godaime. Sakura hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu di atas makam shisounya, Naruto hanya menatap makam itu dengan pandangan kosong, Sasuke hanya menatap santai, dan Kakashi menatap makam itu dalam-dalam dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Naruto," panggil Kakashi.

"Eh? Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok adalah hari pelantikan mu, apa kau siap?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Hem, aku siap," jawab Naruto tegas.

"Hey Sakura, ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke.

"Em," kata Sakura dengan lesu, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke untuk pulang.

ooOOoo

"Narutoo," panggil Sakura dari luar apartemennya.

"Hey Naruto, ayo bangun, ini adalah hari yang penting," panggil Kakashi.

"Kalau kau mencari Naruto, dia sudah tidak ada di apartemennya," ucap penjaga apartemen Naruto.

"Eh? Kemana dia, bi?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah pergi dengan pakaian ninja lengkap, yang berbeda kali ini dia mengenakan sebuah jubah dan membawa gulungan besar," jelas bibi tersebut.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah di gedung Hokage?" tanya Kakashi.

ooOOoo

"Naruto," panggil Sakura yang melihat sosok durian berjalan di atas tangga.

"Eh? Sakura, Kakashi-sensei," sapa Naruto.

"Ka-kau keren sekali," ungkap Sakura ketika melihat Naruto dari dekat.

"Be-benarkah? Aku jadi malu," kata Naruto kemudian nyengir kuda dan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo Naruto, sebentar lagi kau harus tampil," ucap Kakashi.

"Ya aku tau itu, mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia akan menyusul," kata Sakura.

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku duluan yah," kata Naruto kemudian melesat pergi.

ooOOoo

"Kepergian Godaime-sama memang sangat menyedihkan. Tetapi kini, kita memiliki seorang harapan baru. Harapan yang akan menerangi kita seperti pendahulunya. Seorang Hokage baru, Rokudaime-sama!" kata ketua dewan Konoha.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju pinggiran atap gedung Hokage, kemudian melepaskan topi capingnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Menunjukkan wajah tampannya yang kini di hiasi senyuman lebar ala Naruto.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, mulai hari ini akan menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage dan aku akan melindungi nyawa seluruh penduduk desa walaupun nyawaku taruhannya," ucap Naruto dengan tegasnya.

"Yeeaay," semua penduduk bersorak gembira. Sasuke senyum tipis melihat keberhasilan sahabatnya itu, begitu pula teman seangkatan Naruto, semua bahagia melihat Naruto berdiri di atas sana sebagai pemimpin desa.

"Jadi kau sekarang telah menjadi Rokudaime, Jinchuriki Kyuubi?" tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"Eh," Naruto kaget kemudian menatap empunya suara. Dan ditemukanlah sosok orang dengan topeng lollipop dan pakaian khas Akatsuki. "Kau yang waktu itu," pekik Naruto kaget.

"Rokudaime-sama, mundurlah, biar kami hadapi dia," ucap sekelompok anbu yang tiba-tiba datang melindungi Naruto.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Madara. Dan ucapan Madara tadi membuat para anbu tidak bergerak. Setelah cukup lama tak bergerak, akhirnya anbu-anbu itu roboh satu-persatu dengan sendirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sementara itu, penduduk yang berada di bawah kantor Hokage hanya menatap bingung ke atas gedung bercat merah tersebut. Neiji pun segera mengaktifkan Byakugannya, dan akhirnya dia dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

"Gawat, Akatsuki menyerang Na- eh maksudku Rokudaime-sama," ucap Neiji yang setelah menonaktifkan Byakugannya.

"Apa katamu? Kalau begitu, segera evakuasikan para penduduk ke tempat yang aman, aku akan menolong Dobe," ucap Sasuke segera melesat menuju ke puncak gedung Hokage.

"Aku ikut," ucap Sakura. Dia pun melesat pula menuju puncak gedung Hokage. Sementara itu, tanpa aba-aba, Kakashi segera mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura menuju puncak kantor Hokage.

Tap tap, begitulah paling tidak bunyi dari langkah kaki Sasuke yang melompat-lompat dari atap-ke atap. Setiba di atas atap gedung Hokage, Sasuke hanya dapat menatap dengan shock kea rah orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ma-Madara," ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang menyusul di belakang. "Ka-kau yang waktu itu," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Madara.

"Madara kau bilang? Sudah kuduga kau masih hidup," ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Madara tajam.

"Ha~, kau sudah membocorkan sebuah rahasia penting, Sasuke. Baiklah akan kuperkenalkan ulang diriku, namaku Tobi," ucap Madara sambil membuka topeng lollipopnya perlahan. "Atau lebih dikenal sebagai Madara Uchiha," ucap Madara yang kini sudah sepenuhnya membuka topeng lollipopnya.

"O-Obito," ucap Kakashi sedikit bergetar ketika melihat sosok di depannya adalah sosok teman seteamnya yang sudah tewas dulu.

"Kau kenal dia Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Ka-kau menggunakan tubuhnya," kata Kakashi menatap tajam dan sinis ke arah Madara.

"Begitulah, tubuh teman seteammu ini sangat cocok denganku, Hatake Kakashi," ucap Madara santai.

"Mata kiri itu," kata Kakashi.

"Ri-rinnegan," kata Sakura kaget.

"Aku mengambilnya dari Nagato secara paksa, dan sekarang aku tidak tertandingi," ucap Madara sombong.

"Dasar pencuri mata, selain kau mencuri mata adikmu, kau pun mencuri matanya," kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mencuri mata adikku, kau sendiri telah mengambil mata kakakmu kan, Sasuke?" ucap Madara.

"Kurang ajar," ucap Sasuke maju ke depan.

"Jangan gegabah, Teme," ucap Naruto. "Aku yang akan menghadapinya, kalian pergilah," perintah Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak cukup pintar untuk menghadapinya seorang diri, lagipula kabarnya dia adalah salah satu dari empat orang yang dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi, aku tidak akan membiarkan segel buatan guruku dirusak olehnya, aku akan menolongmu, Naruto," kata Kakashi.

"Dia juga memiliki Amaterasu, aku bisa menghentikan Amaterasunya itu, lagipula aku mengetahui beberapa tenik bertarungnya, aku juga akan menolongmu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku seorang ninja medis, aku bisa menyembuhkan kalian, dan lagi aku sudah berpengalaman dalam bertarung, jadi aku akan ikut," ucap Sakura.

"Teman-teman," kata Naruto. "Terima kasih," sambungnya.

"Ikatan antara sahabat, semua itu hanya sampah," ucap Madara.

"Apa kau bilang? Akan kubunuh kau," kata Naruto marah.

"Kubilang, teman itu hanya, SAMPAH!" ucap Madara. Dan entah kenapa dan entah bagaimana, Kakashi, Sasuke dan juga Sakura tiba-tiba pingsan dengan pandangan kosong dan mulut berbuih.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?" tanya Naruto emosi.

"Aku membuat mereka pingsan dengan menyiksa mereka menggunakan Tsukuyomi, memang kenapa?" tanya Madara _innocent__._ "Lagipula, ini adalah pertarungan kita Jinchuriki Kyuubi," kata Madara yang terdengar seakan menantang.

"Kurang ajar," Naruto pun mengambil sebilah kunainya dan kemudian menerjang Madara.

"Kurang cepat, Jinchuriki Kyuubi," kata Madara sambil terus menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Cih, Kagebunshin no Jutsu," bof, 4 buah bayangan pun tercipta. 2 orang bunshin segera menerjang Madara dari 2 arah. Namun Madara dapat menghindarinya. 2 bunshin Naruto yang lainnya rupanya sudah menanti, dan menendang Madara ke udara. Kali ini Madara tak dapat menghindar, di atas sana sudah menanti Naruto dengan Rasengan di tangan sebelah kirinya, dan langsung saja Naruto menubrukkan Rasengan itu ke wajah Madara. Alhasil, madara pun terlontar mutar-mutar ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Madara dapat dihajar oleh Naruto sendirian. Bahkan tanpa bantuan dari Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Sakura.

"Hahahaha," tawa Madara membahana.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dengan jurus selemah itu kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku?" tanya Madara kemudian bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Mu-mustahil, Rasengan-ku tidak berdampak padanya," tutur Naruto kaget ketika mendapati Madara berdiri tegap tanpa luka maupun lebam sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu," jelas Madara. "Berikan aku pertarungan yang seru, Jinchuriki Kyuubi," tutur Madara kemudian bergegas menerjang Naruto dari depan. Hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata, Madara sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

Dan segera saja Madara menghantamkan sebuah tonjokan ke wajah Naruto. Naruto pun terlontar cukup jauh ke belakang. Dan kemudian, sebelum Naruto sempat berdiri, Madara pun menambahkan beberapa pukulan lagi ke wajah Naruto. Naruto pun ambruk dibuatnya.

"Kurang ajar," kata Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Madara pun menyemburkan bola api raksasa ke arah Naruto. Dan bwoosh, lantai tempat mereka berpijak pun hangus dibuatnya.

"Kali ini kau yang kurang cepat," kata Naruto yang rupanya sudah menancapkan sebilah kunai di punggung Madara.

"Mu-mustahil, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sana secepat itu?" tanya Madara bingung.

"Heh, inilah jurus andalan ayahku, Minato Namikaze, sehebat apapun kau menggunakan Sharingan, kau tidak akan bisa menangkis jurus ini," jelas Naruto.

"Kurang ajar, rasakan ini," Madara pun berbalik dan mengarahkan Amaterasunya ke arah Naruto. Tapi, nihil, Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Di-di mana kau?" Madara bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat tidak mendapati Naruto di belakangnya.

Wooosh, terasa terpaan angin yang sangat menyejukkan, namun memiliki hawa yang sangat mematikan di belakang Madara.

"Ja-jangan-jangan," Madara segera berbalik ketika menyadari ada sekelebet chakra yang melimpah di belakang tubuhnya.

"Terlambat, Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!"

**T.B.C **

L-Kun: "Baiklah, cerita pengantar quiz telah berakhir. Saatnya untuk quiz…"

Naruto: "Aku masih gak percaya ada cerita pengantar quiz, yang kutau adanya cerita pengantar tidur."

L-Kun: "Berisik, terserah ku dong. Baiklah jangan pedulikan si Dobe, silahkan jawab soal-soal yang sudah kusediakan."

1. Dimanakah Naruto mendapat gelar Sanninnya?

2. Siapakah nama adik Madara Uchiha?

3. Sebutkan 4 nama orang yang dapat mengendalikan Bijuu Kyuubi!

4. Dengan jurus apakah Minato menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto? *Bahasa Jepang*

5. Sebutkan nama jurus perpindahan super kilat milik Minato! *Bahasa Jepang*

L-Kun: "Yup, itulah basic quiz kita chapter ini, mari kita masuki Special Part…"

**Special Part**

L-Kun: "Di Chapter ini Special Part kali ini adalah Curse Quiz."

Naruto: "Special Part itu apa? Lalu, Curse Quiz? Apakah quiznya dikutuk?"

L-Kun: "Hedeh, masalah Special Part, baca aja di chapter 4. Lalu untuk Curse Quiz, sebenarnya quiz ini tidak dikutuk, tapi poin quiz ini yang dikutuk. Soal yang akan diberikan bersifat umum tentang Anime Naruto. Poin quiz ini, jika benar akan mendapat poin 2, sedangkan jika salah akan dapat poin -3."

Naruto: "Apa-apaan itu, pembagian poinnya gak bener tuh, masa kalau benar dapat 2 kalau salah kurang 3. Gak adil bangeeet."

L-Kun: "Namanya juga Curse Quiz. Baiklah tanpa basa-basi dan babibu lagi inilah Curse Quiz."

**Siapakah nama Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang pertama?**

Naruto: "Itu aku, siapa lagi?" *nunjuk-nunjuk diri-sendiri*

L-Kun: "Ada kok, kamunya aja yang gak tau."

Naruto: "Benarkah? Aku harus cari tau." *buka sejarah lengkap Naruto*

Note: Discalimer by Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto: "Aha! Rupanya memang ada, namaya hmppppppp." *dibekep*

L-Kun: "Jangan dikasih tau, nanti gak seru, Dobe."

Naruto: *ngangguk-ngagguk*

L-Kun: "Baiklah, happy reading and happy answering…"


	7. Chapter 7

L-Kun: "Quiz Fic chapter 7 update…"

Naruto: "Berisik, setiap kali Quiz Fic update selalu berisik begini!"

L-Kun: "Ciri khas tau, lagian ngapain lagi ke sini?"

Naruto: "Hmm, jadi character tetap di Quiz Fic mungkin."

L-Kun: "Kok ragu-ragu gitu?"

Naruto: "Maklumlah, kan aku dobe."

L-Kun: "Tumben ngaku."

L-Kun: "Okelah, seperti biasa, untuk standar Quiz Fic yang baik dan benar. Maka, pertama-tama akan saya beritaukan dulu peraturan-peraturan di Quiz Fic ini."

1. Baca ceritanya.

2. Baca soalnya.

3. Jawab di review.

4. Jangan nyontek jawaban readers lain. (WAJIB). Jika ketahuan meniru jawaban orang lain, maka saya akan mengambil jawaban yang lebih dulu ada, walaupun jawaban yang belakangan benar tapi meniru maka akan dianggap salah.

5. Satu buah soal bernilai 1 poin, dan yang mengumpulkan poin paling banyak itulah pemenangnya. Jika terjadi kesamaan poin, maka akan ditentukan berdasarkan review yang lebih dulu ada.

6. 3 orang pemenang Quiz Fic mendapatkan hadiah berupa, salah satu fic nya akan dipromosikan, selain itu fic yang dipromosikan akan saya fav.

Naruto: "Baiklah, ini dia jawaban quiz di chapter sebelumnya!"

L-Kun: "Woi, itu tugasku!"

Dimanakah Naruto mendapat gelar Sanninnya?

L-Kun: "Dan jawabannya adalah. Gunung Myoboku. Dan yang benar di quiz ini adalah."

**Tyu**

**NHL-Chan**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

Siapakah nama adik Madara Uchiha?

Naruto: "Dan jawabannya adalah. Siapa yah?"

L-Kun: "Dobe, baca teksnya, jawabannya tuh Izuna Uchiha, gitu aja gak tau."

Naruto: "Haha, gomen. Dan inilah yang benar di quiz ini!"

**Hikaru Kin ga login**

**Tyu**

**NHL-Chan**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

Sebutkan 4 nama orang yang dapat mengendalikan Bijuu Kyuubi!

L-Kun: "Dan orang yang dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi adalah pawang Kyuubi," *ngaco*

Naruto: "Woi, jangan ketularan Dobe dong, gomen reader sekalian, L-Kun sedang stress," *menatap L-Kun yang bertampang stress berat*

Naruto: "Okelah, aku yang jawab. Orang-orang yang dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi sebenarnya ada 5, tapi jawaban yang diminta hanya 4. Dan orang-orang itu adalah. Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Yagura, Rikudou sennin. Dan orang yang terlupakan adalah Yamato senpai."

L-Kun: "Dan yang benar di quiz ini adalah," *balik waras*

Naruto: "Eng, kayaknya nggak ada yang jawabannya sama persis dengan yang disebutkan di atas, kalaupun ada cuman setengah jawabannya aja. Jadi untuk quiz ini tidak ada satupun jawaban yang benar!"

4. Dengan jurus apakah Minato menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto? *Bahasa Jepang*

L-Kun: "Dan jawaban yang benar adalah. Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin."

Naruto: "Dan yang benar di quiz ini adalah."

**Hikaru Kin ga login**

**Tyu**

**NHL-Chan**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

5. Sebutkan nama jurus perpindahan super kilat milik Minato! *Bahasa Jepang*

Naruto: "Dan jurus milik ayahku itu bernama. Hiraishin no Jutsu."

L-Kun: "Kalau ada yang jawab Sunshin no Jutsu, jawabannya kurang tepat, karena Sunshin no Jutsu teknik perpindahan tempat biasa, sedangkan Hiraishin no Jutsu ini adalah teknik perpindahan super cepat, kecepatan perpindahannya kurang dari 0,1 detik untuk 5-10 kali berpindah, hanya saja kelemahannya adalah penggunanya hanya bisa berpindah ke tempat yang sudah diberi segel khusus sebelumnya."

Naruto: "Jadi, yang benar di quiz ini adalah."

**Hikaru Kin ga login**

**NHL-Chan**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

Jawaban Special Part: Curse Quiz

**Siapakah nama Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang pertama?**

L-Kun: "Dan untuk jawaban Special Part: Curse Quiz adalah."

Naruto: "Kushina Uzumaki!"

*Bletak*

L-Kun: "Sudah salah, kenceng banget pula. Kupingku jadi sakit tau! Jawaban di atas abaikan saja. Jawaban yang benar adalah Mito Uzumaki, atau istri dari Hashirama Senju."

Naruto: "Jadi bukan ibuku yah." *pundung karena jawaban salah*

L-Kun: "Baiklah, jadi inilah orang-orang yang benar di quiz ini."

**Hikaru Kin ga login**

**Tyu**

**NHL-Chan**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**Uchiha Yoshy Nesia**

Naruto: "Dan inilah 3 orang pemenang yang berhasil mengumpulkan poin tertinggi di chapter sebelumnya!"

**NHL-Chan**

Poin: 6

Promotion Fic: **Clothes/ Rated: K+/ Fandom: Naruto/ Multichap**

**Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang pakaian dan hiasan yang dipakai setiap hari.**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

Poin: 6

Promotion Fic: **Cinta pertama dan terakhir/ Rated: T/ Fandom: Harvest Moon/ Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort/ Complete**

**Summary: Semua karena Claire, kehidupan Gray jadi berubah lebih baik… Claire seperti malaikat yang mengangkat gray dari kehidupan yang kelam selama ini.**

**Hikaru Kin ga login**

Poin: 5

Promotion Fic: -

L-Kun: "Baiklah, selamat pada pemenang. Dan bagi reader sekalian diharapkan dapat membaca fic yang dipromosikan di atas."

Naruto: "Dan karena sesi jawab quiz dan pengumuman pemenang sudah selesai, sekarang saatnya menyaksikan cerita yang kata L-Kun adalah cerita pengantar quiz, sebenarnya aku kurang yakin ada yang namanya~."

Bletak!

L-Kun: "Banyak omong. Para reader, silahkan menikmati cerita pengantar quiz."

ooOOoo

"Terlambat, Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto pun melemparkan Rasen Shuriken-nya ke arah Madara. Namun Madara tidak tinggal diam, dia pun membentuk sebuah segel, dan kemudian.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

Bwoosh

Bola api raksasa pun disemburkan dari mulut Madara. Dan ketika Rasen Shuriken dan Goukakyu saling bertubrukan, dengan seketika Rasen Shuriken lenyap ditelan oleh Goukakyu milik Madara. Malahan, Goukakyu milik Madara menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dengan seketika Goukakyu raksasa itu menyembur Naruto.

"AAAA!" rintih Naruto saat dia hanya dapat merasakan api itu membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh jika menggunakan chakra elemen angin untuk menghadapiku yang memiliki chakra elemen api, Jinchuriki Kyuubi," ucap Madara dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak juga."

"A-apa, tidak mungkin!" ucap Madara kaget kemudian menatap ke belakangnya.

"Rasen Shuriken tadi hanyalah pengecoh, agar aku memiliki waktu untuk berubah menjadi mode sannin," ucap Naruto dengan serius. "Sekarang aku akan serius menghadapimu," lanjut Naruto.

"Serius katamu? Percuma saja!" ucap Madara.

"Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Boff!

Muncullah ratusan bahkan ribuan Naruto di satu tempat.

"Hanya dengan jurus itu kau mau apa? Jurus seperti itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya," ucap Madara dengan nada mengejek.

Masing-masing Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang memiliki segel untuk jurus Hiraishin no Jutsu. Kemudian secara serempak mereka semua melemparkan kunai itu ke arah Madara.

Madara hanya bisa tercengang melihat ribuan Naruto melakukan jurus Hiraishin secara bersamaan, dan setiap 1 Naruto melakukan 1 kali perpindahan, maka dia akan menghantamkan sebuah pukulan ke Madara. Bayangkan saja, 1000 Naruto melakukan 1000 kali perpindahan, dan setiap perpindahan menghantamkan 1 pukulan pada Madara. Kebayang nggak berapa banyak Madara menerima pukulan?

Kejadian sadis itu terus berlanjut, sampai-sampai atap geduang Hokage berlubang dibuatnya. Madara tidak mampu mengimbangi gerakan Naruto, bahkan untuk melihat gerakan Naruto saja Madara sangat kesusahan. Akhirnya, Madara pun mangarahkan kedua tangannya ke sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dan kemudian.

"Shinra tensei."

Duar!

Ribuan Naruto itu terpental lumayan jauh ke masing-masing arah. Namun belum berakhir, rupanya dari atas kepala Madara turun ratusan Naruto dengan masing-masing 1 Rasengan di tangan. Hujan Rasengan pun mengguyur tubuh Madara, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Madara menggunakan sharingan-nya untuk melakukan perpindahan dimensi, sesaat Madara menghilang, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia muncul di depan kantor Hokage.

"Hahaha, dasar Jinchuriki Kyuubi bodoh!" tawa Madara membahana ketika menyaksikan ribuan Naruto itu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Odama Rasengan!"

Swiing, zrushh.

Lagi-lagi seorang Naruto jatuh dari atas kepala Madara dengan membawa sebuah Odama Rasengan, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Serangan kali ini berhasil membuat Madara terhempas ke tanah akibat Odama Rasengan tersebut.

"Hosh, hosh. Sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Naruto. "Hosh, hosh, kali ini jurus perpindahan dimensimu itu tidak aka nada apa-apanya, selama segel itu masih tertempel di bahumu, aku akan selalu bisa mengikutimu, Madara!" lanjut Naruto. Mode sannin-nya perlahan menghilang, menyisakan wajah normalnya yang kelelahan dan keletihan. "Hadapilah Madara, aku bocah Jinchuriki yang kau panggil bodoh ini, telah berhasil mendesakmu sejauh ini," ucap Naruto.

Madara pun berdiri dari keterpurukannya, melepaskan segel yang sejak tadi melekat pada bahunya yang baru saja diketahuinya karena Naruto telah membertahunya. Kemudian dia pun menatap Naruto dengan tajam, namun sedikit lunglai.

"Kenapa Jinchuriki Kyuubi? Apakah sebutan itu membuatmu merasa rendah?" tanya Madara yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak akan tau rasanya disebut seperti itu kan? Rasanya pedih, sangat pedih. Rasa pedih ini melebihi semua luka yang kuterima selama ini. Apa kau tau itu Madara?" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak ke arah Madara.

"Huh, sekali monster kau akan tetap menjadi monster. Apa kau pikir jika aku tidak memanggilmu Jinchuriki Kyuubi kau akan seperti manusia normal pada umumnya, huh?"

Buagh!

Hantaman keras mendarat di wajah Madara, menyebabkan Madara terpental cukup jauh ke belakang.

Cuih, Madara membuang darah yang mengalir di mulutnya ke sembarang arah.

"Seharusnya saat itu kuhabisi saja seluruh klan Namikaze jika tau kau akan bisa membuatku begini," ucap Madara.

"Klan Namikaze, maksudmu klan ayahku? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi? Huh, biasa saja. Aku hanya menghabisi seluruh klan itu, tapi sayang. Malam itu aku melewatkan 1 orang, seorang bayi berumur 6 bulan, dia adalah ayahmu. Dialah penghambat kejayaanku selama ini!" jelas Madara.

"Salahmu sendiri, kalau kau cukup pintar seharusnya kau habisi saja semuanya," ucap Naruto.

"Lain kali, aku akan menghabisimu, Jinchuriki Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey, kau mau pergi yah? Tunggu!"

Jblar

Sekelebet petir menyambar Madara. Dan dengan kedipan mata saja Madara telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Cih, dasar pengecut," ucap Naruto. "Oh iya, teman-teman," lanjut Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa teman-teman dan gurunya masih dalam keadaan pingsan, Naruto pun kembali melompat ke atas atap gedung hokage yang sudah bolong sebagian karena ulahnya.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat keadaan mereka bertiga yang masih terkulai lemah.

Naruto pun segera memanggil bantuan berupa ninja medis untuk membawa mereka bertiga ke rumah sakit.

Sakura P.O.V

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dok?"

"Dia hanya pingsan, seharusnya sebentar lagi dia akan sadar."

"Syukurlah."

Suara itu, suara yang sangat kukenali, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Teman satu teamku yang sangat setia kawan. Sepertinya dia selamat. Bagaimana dengan Madara? Apakah dia mati?

Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat jatuh pingsan akibat Tsukuyomi milik Madara Uchiha. Akibatnya Naruto terpaksa bertarung sendirian melawan Madara. Kurasa aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

**T.B.C**

L-Kun: "Baiklah, bagaimana ceritanya? Tambah ngawur kan? Ya aku tau kok kalau ceritanya tambah gaje dan semakin melenceng dari cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya."

Naruto: "Oi L-Kun, jangan banyak bacot, cepat berikan quiz untuk chapter ini!"

L-Kun: "Baiklah cerewet, inilah dia quiz untuk chapter ini!"

1. Sebutkan kelemahan-kelemahan dari masing-masing kelima chakra alam!

2. Sebutkan jeda interval jurus perpindahan dimensi milik Madara!

3. Sebutkan 12 nama ninja yang mendapat gelar Jinchuriki!

4. Apakah latar belakang Madara membunuh hampir seluruh klan Namikaze?

5. Sebutkan nama seiyuu Naruto!

L-Kun: "Dan saatnya kita menuju Special Part."

**Special Part**

L-Kun: "Special Part kali ini adalah Making Quiz. Jadi, tidak ada quiz untuk chapter ini, tapi kalian para reader yang membuat quiznya. Syarat quiznya adalah harus ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita di atas, dan pemenang ditentukan dengan quiz yang paling susah dijawab. Tapi harus tetap mengikuti syarat di atas. Jadi percuma bikin quiz susahnya minta ampun tapi nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita di atas."

Naruto: "Dan bagi quiz yang tidak memenuhi syarat akan didiskualifikasi. Poin yang didapatkan jika berhasil adalah 3 poin."

L-Kun: "Baiklah, sekian dari saya, jika ada saran silahkan kirim lewat PM."

Note: Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto: "Happy Reading and Happy answering!"


End file.
